


not your fall annual sleepover

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [33]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Crushes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena is easy to love in a way that Blair can't help but envy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not your fall annual sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



Serena is easy to love in a way that Blair can't help but envy. She gets along with most, and more fall in love with her. Blair knows only few of them really see her, but the knowledge doesn't help. 

She could do it too. She could fall for her best friend, even knowing it'll end with the blonde halfway across the country in someone else's arms. Probably Carter's. It's not a jealous thought, but a forfeiting one. Her pride's still intact, keeping her from assured destruction. 

Instead she invites Serena over for a sleepover; she starts a new tradition.


End file.
